See no Evil: Everything Nasty, Puppy Dog Tails, and Everything Nice
by Mangalover4321
Summary: AU. OOC. [Book 1 of Book 3] The greatest have fallen before the might of pure destruction and evil and where else fails a deal must be struct to keep the hope alive and survive the day for revenge.


I do not own Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

_**See no Evil,**__ Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil_

* * *

_Everything Nasty, Puppy Dog Tails, and Everything Nice_

* * *

"**I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat." –Winston Churchill**

* * *

Red eyes, wide in terror and anger, looked at the teen with long amber hair with a spiky bow that symbolized all the hatred in his mind. He couldn't move from the pain and blood lose but his eyes, oh he hoped, would slice her soul right open. Her rose colored eyes smirked down at him and laughed at his agony. He looked to the battle scene: corpses and blood and guts and fire surrounded him, her, and his counterpart. He watched as his counterpart fell to the ground next to him with wounds bursting open from _her _touch, melting her skin and blossoming blood red roses across her body.

"You pieces of shit never stood a chance against us." She said and laughed, stomping her blood stained Mary-Jane's on his counterpart's skull. His counterpart screamed in pain as _she _grabbed her by her once beautiful red hair, amber silk ripping off her skull and she brought a blade to her hair. His counterpart's coral pink eyes glided down tears and fear eroded into her eyes.

_She's my enemy…_

"Scream for me, bitch." _She_ said and giggled, "I want to hear your terror as you plead for mercy. I want your blood so I can paint a picture of your defeat. I want your guts to feed them to the people."

His heart pounded against his chest.

_She's my kill…_

The blade sliced through his counterpart's hair, lumps clamped tightly in _her _hand and his counterpart heaved for breath. Fear overriding his entire body and she screamed, heart retching while _she _laughed.

_Only…_

His eyes lost all fear and gained unstoppable red anger. He slowly pushed himself up, blood leaking out from his limp right hand. He coughed and caught both of their attention, his counterpart full of shock and _her's _full of anger.

"I thought you were dead, bastard." _She _hissed and he snarled at her, opening his palms and fire burst between his fingers._ She_ blinked at this then smirked, grabbing his counterpart by the short cropped hair. His counterpart shrieked and _she_ brought her face to _hers _and licked it. His counterpart shivered and before she could move, fire erupted on _her _face and he managed to pull his counterpart away. He replaced himself as the bait and bites _her_ arm.

_She_ screamed in pain and _her_ skin flaked away to leave red and blood vessels popping on _her_ face. He gnawed down on _her_ skin, _her_ blood rushing down his throat tasting like garbage unlike his counterpart's. _She _continued _her_ scream and he clamped down harder, _her _skin ripping apart with blood rushing down _her _arm. _Her _eyes glanced down at him and raised _her _leg and kicked his hand away from_ her _face. _Her _skin revealed an ugly pink and _her _eyelashes and eyebrows burned away but _she _looked more terrifying than before.

"You dick!" _she _screamed at him and punched at his head but he gripped tighter before he ripped the piece of skin right off. _She _swore in pain and grabbed _her_ wound that rushed down _her_ pale skin. _She_ glared at him and grabbed _her_ blade, while he kept the piece of flesh in his mouth and he chewed on the rotten flesh, he ignored the terrible taste to prove he wasn't afraid of _her_. He let out an animalistic snarl and swallowed it, the disgusting meat gracing his throat.

"Asshole, how dare you?!" _she _screamed at him before grabbing him by his thin amber hair and forcing him to look up into her angry eyes. She scowled and slammed her fists into his face, his nose breaking from the impact of the heavy punch then grabbed his jaw. _She _snapped it from shifting the bones and opened his mouth, yanking some teeth out with blood pooling out from his gums. He gagged on his own blood and _she _dropped his head, facing him to the ground and pulled his right arm up. _She _twisted it, forcing the muscles and bones to shift and break out of place. Pain faded by his unstoppable rage towards the girl and _she _dropped him to the ground again with him heaving for breath with crimson running down his lips.

"You took a piece of me, fucker," _she _said and pulled her blade to his limp right arm, "I'll take your fucking right arm." Shock shot through his body as blood splattered across both himself and _her. _His body shock as every nerve went into overdrive from the messing piece of his body. His body shock and turned to see his once precious arm now nothing but a stump of a shoulder of blood, ripped skin, torn muscles and missing bones and nerves._ She_ smiled and laughed at this, holding the arm tight in her grasp.

"Now what can you do, you pathetic piece of shit?" _She _hissed and chuckled, flying off in joy. He coughed up more blood and turned towards his counterpart who stared at him in horror and sock for what he had done for her.

"Why?" she whispered and he smirked at her, crawling towards her while panting for breath.

"Only…" he managed to get out and reached for her head, his remaining arm reached to touch her bloody face, "mine." She blinked and he coughed scarlet again, his eyes turning to madness but held some remaining sanity onto them.

"Will you…make a contract…with me…?" he asked and she stared at him, "To take back…what is ours…" She paused, unsure what to make of the situation but she knew her duty is to protect the city from evil and villains. She nodded and his smile grew large, flashing missing teeth at her and bloody remaining teeth at her.

"Good." He whispered then his eyes glowed darker, a terror now filling her, **"Now what do you wish to lose for in exchange for salvaging the city?"** She blinked and caused her eyes, unsure what to answer.

"See no Evil." She replied and he smirked, his eyes glowed a devious light. She blinked then everything started to fade into darkness in her vision but all her remaining senses stayed.

"Good," he said and he grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight, "Thanks for giving up something in order for me to fight." She smiled at him, now never seeing his face full of emotions again, his eyes flickered to evil, bloodthirsty red eyes.

"Now let us reclaim the city, Blossom." He said and turned to smoky city behind them, "Those bitches will finally realize what Brick truly means."


End file.
